dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Aki Keikain (Devil's Rising)
|Romaji = Keikain Aki|Race = Former Nine-Tailed Fox/Human Hybrid Reincarnated Devil|Nicknames = The Priestess of Pandemonium The Nine-Tailed Priestess Future Ruler of Kyoto Youkai |Hair Color = Blonde|Eye Color = Light Green|Affiliations = Kyoto-Youkai Faction Nicholas D. Amduscias's Peerage (Bishop) Varia Criminale (Member)|Status = Alive|Ranking = Bishop|Relatives = Yaska (Mother) Keikain Hidemoto (Father) Kunou (Younger Sister)|image = |caption = Aki's enjoying her sake~|Equipment = Fox Fire Senjutsu Youjutsu Temporal Manipulation Magic Seals Shinto Exorcism Nine-Tailed's Heavenly Tools}}Keikain Aki is one of the female protagonists of ''Devil's Rising. ''She is a Human (Shinto Priest)/Nine-Tailed Fox Hybrid, who is the eldest daughter of Kyoto-Youkai Faction's leader and head of certain famous Japanese Shinto Exorcist family who are said to be the direct descendant of Abe no Seimei. After she met Nicholas and his peerage during their travels in the Oustergraht, under both Nicholas's persuasion (in this case, flirting) and twist of fate, she became a Reincarnated Devil under his peerage and joined the Varia Criminale. Appearance Aki is a beautiful, young girl with well-endowed figures with large bust, standing at the height of 5'8 tops with light-green eyes, a long, beautiful blonde hair with hime-cut styles, and has red ribbons adored with three golden bells tied to her sides. Her distinguish feature is her blonde-colored, nine fox tails and matching ears. Her main attire is the traditional miko outfit and tall geta with white tabi. The sleeves of her haori feature a giant red star-shaped pentagram, surrounded by five smaller pentagrams in between the points. After joining Nicholas's peerage/Varia Criminale, her outfit was modified similar to Jeanne's attires where It has some mechanical parts, which consist of black, gold and pale blue accents and matching boots, and hip guards. She also wears mix of black and blue pantyhose, and a silver-white robes wrapped underneath her hip guards, all of which are clad with gold lacing along with her clothing and clips. Personality Aki is shown to share both of her parent's personalities plus her own. First, she possess the same humbleness and polite behavior as her mother and also dedicated leader to her people. However, she also possess her father's traits where she has a slight, teasing and flirtatious side, which sometime scolded by her mother. She's also kind, loving older sister to her younger sister and play with her sometime to dote on her. Other than her parent's traits, she is a very studious, diligent, and kind individual who cares for the welfare of others, and can often be soft-spoken since she prefers to talk in peace and resort to lethal force last. She's also very approachable and sociable since she would like to call by her first name as it helps to know people better. According to Nicholas, she's the epitome of "Yamato Nadeshiko" or ideal, Japanese wife. She likes to see the good in others, rather that judge them by outward appearances, hence her non-hostile nature towards the Varia Criminale despite the fact that they're the most wanted criminals in both worlds. After she joined the Varia Criminale, she even acts as something of a counselor for them whenever they have problems of their own, as if it feels like being look after by kind, gentle mother or ideal wife as Nicholas noted as he too seeks the counseling sometimes. History Coming from the parent of Kyoto-Youkai Faction leader (Nine-Tailed Fox) and head of a famous Japanese Shinto Exorcist clan that was said to descend from Abe no Seimei, Aki grew up with his kind, loving family in the city of Kyoto in Kansai region, learning their inherited abilities and someday to rule over the Kansai region as leader of the Kyoto-Youkais. After several years later, Aki was to inherited the position of the leader of Kyoto-Youkais until she met Nicholas and his peerage, who were in their journeys in the Oustergraht. Under both Nicholas's persuasion (in this case, flirting) and twist of fate, she became a Reincarnated Devil under his peerage and joined the Varia Criminale, leaving her leadership inheritance temporarily until she comes back. Plot TBA Power & Abilities Master Sorcerer: As a descendant of the legendary Japanese Shinto priest, Abe no Seimei, Aki is a master Sorcerer, proficient in sorcery ranging from exorcisms, sealing and healing spells, leylines, teleportation circles and carries multiple shikigamis (Japanese Familiar Spirits). She has also mentioned her knowledge of many other spells that her father taught to her. In fact, she is very powerful and has been stated to be equal to top-tier High-Class Magicians. Senjutsu and Youjutsu Expert: Aki is a very skilled Senjutsu and Youjutsu user due to her both father and mother's heritage as both Nine-Tailed Fox and Shinto Priest. She is able to create mirage copies of herself to throw her opponents off. She is capable of combining both her Senjutsu techniques and Fox-Fire to fire concentrated blasts of sacred, blazing energy. She can also create a poisonous mist to restrain her opponents. Dragons, however, are immune to it. * Stealth: Aki uses her Senjutsu to conceal her presence from other Devils by changing her ki flow. Space-Time Manipulation: Aside from magic, Senjutsu and Youjutsu, Aki has also shown the ability to perform space-time manipulation, though at this point she can only manipulate time. Fox Fire: As half-kitsune, Aki is able to use her Fox-Fire techniques, which gives off extreme heat that rivals that of her mother's flames. Magic Talent & Practitioner: As a Bishop with Unused Bishop piece, Aki shown great magical talents and potentials. Currently, Aki is studying under Marilyn in order to learn magic to widen her magic and sorcery techniques to defend herself, and increase her combat strength overall. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Aki has proven to be skilled in close combat, using her iron fan, bare hands and feet to fight his opponents. Sometimes she utilizes her Fox-Fire with her fans, hands or feet when fighting in close-ranged. Expert Weapons User: Besides her immense sorcery, Aki is also well-versed in various weapons and tools to use in close and mid-ranged combat, where she hides it under her nine-fox tails. Equipment TBA Quotes TBA Trivia * Aki's name and personality were inspired and based off from a character named Mogami Aki from a visual novel, Majikoi A series. * Aki's appearance is based off Mogami Yoshiaki from light novel and anime series, Horizon in the Middle of Nowhere (Kyoukai Senjou no Horizon). * Aki's height is 173 cm. (5 feet 8 inches). Category:DxDchoi101 Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:Fanon Youkai Category:Varia Criminale